Voices of the Wind
by timeoutz
Summary: Everything begins with a drop of blood. AU, fantasy world. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. One - The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the MGLN series._

**One: The Beginning**

A girl stood and looked down from the cliff; her long, golden-colored hair swayed behind her as a soft breeze blew by. From up there, she saw the city she had been aiming to get to since she had escaped from the confinements of her home. She shuddered at the wind and wrapped her brown cape around herself. With one swift movement, she slid down the rocks towards the gates of Exordium.

Before entering Exordium, she pulled her cap lower to cover her hair and eyes. Golden hair and wine colored eyes has always been unique traits of the Testarossa family, one of the seven families said to be chosen by deus, the sole god of the world. These families were chosen to protect the people and were charged to dedicate their entire life to this cause. Indeed, the children of these families were distinct from the rest. Where everybody else was born from the combined love of a mother and a father, the sole child born into each of the seven families came from their precedents' drop of blood nurtured in the sacred fountain. These children grow up and are taught all that they need at their family temple by their "father"/"mother". At the age of 16, the child is considered to have become of age and takes over the job of his/her "father" or "mother."

Fate Testarossa sighed. Tomorrow she will become 16 and after the initiation ceremony, her whole life will be spent either holed up in her temple (aka "home"), hacking away at cultists in some hidden cave or cellar or, even better, haggling and playing innocent with kings and queens. She's sure her maids and caretakers at the temple are frantically searching for her right now; after all, the heiress still hasn't returned home with only one day before the ceremony.

"Oh well," she thought, "I'll just apologize sincerely to them when I return. Though Linith will probably make a huge fuss." The thought of her kind and loving maid made her smile, as Linith is the only one in the temple who treated her as a real person and not simply the heiress/young master of the Testarossa family.

Slight shuffling sounds woke Fate up from her thoughts. Frowning slightly, she realized she has absent mindedly wandered into a dark alleyway. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around for the cause of the sounds. Wind hit the back of her head; by the time she turned around, all she saw were silver blades heading her way.


	2. Two - Yagami Hayate

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the MGLN series._

Thank you for the review and for following my story. I will try to keep this up!

* * *

**Two: Yagami Hayate**

"Sigh… Why does this happen whereever I go."

With a painful twist of her waist, two blades zipped past Fate's head with one of them barely grazing the edge of her ear. She steadied herself quickly not forgetting to pull out her sword from its sheath. Her assailants attacked immediately with their own, giving Fate no time to rest.

There were a total of five attackers, all wearing black capes which blended with the dark environment, leaving only the flashes of steel to be seen. Fate's blade cut through the air, as she deflected the furious attacks. Sounds of metal hitting metal resonated down the alleyway.

Fate waited patiently as she parried the attacks. She was in no hurry and the assailants' skills were not enough to make her sweat. It only took this long due to their number. At the first sight of an opening, Fate spun on her toes and with small flicks of her wrist and a slash she unarmed three of the five and knocked back the other two. Expecting more, Fate returned to her defensive stance only to find her attackers running quickly… away from her.

"Nice swordmanship. They wouldn't have had a chance" A girl with short, dark-brown hair stood watching with her back against the wall. Fate had noted her presence in the middle of the fight but had decided she was not a threat.

"Thanks," said Fate. Not wanting to interact in case of trouble, she turned to leave.

"Hey, are you one of the heirs to the families by any chance?"

Fate stopped. She was startled. Even while she fought, she made sure that her cap was still covering her face, hair and eyes so as to not give away her real identity. She pondered her choices. Should she just keep walking away? Or should she admit to it?

"You paused for a sec. So, you must be, right?" Before Fate was finished with her thoughts, the girl had already taken the next step. She bounded happily down the cobbled path towards her and shook her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Hayate, Yagami Hayate from the Yagami family. What's yours?"

Fate sighed for the third time today. It was just her luck to meet a Yagami. The Yagami family was distinguished by their dark-brown hair and powerful magic. They were famous for their intellect, observance and gut instincts. Hayate must had deduced Fate's identity by her swordmanship and footwork. On the flip side of the coin however, the Yagamis were infamous for their dealings with black magic. Every generation seemed to have some type of connection with black magic, be it proven guilty or be it simply a rumor. One or two in the lineage were even exiled or executed for this, leaving only a drop of blood for the propagation of their family lineage. It's rare to see such a bright and happy addition to the Yagami lineage, especially since her father, Sakai Yagami was said to be a dark man who never smiled; and, he was charged with improper dealings and usage of black magic before he went missing all together.

"Hi, I'm Fate Testarossa." Fate smiled amiably, removing her cap to expose her features. Since an interaction was now unavoidable, she might as well act the nicest she possibly can. After all, she believed that that was the correct way to deal with people.

"Oh, so you are from the famous Testarossa family. You really do have pretty golden hair and red eyes." Hayate moved her face closer to Fate's to take a better look, making Fate blush and move back slightly. "Where are you staying?"

"Ermm, I don't really know…" said Fate, regaining her composure.

"Did you get attracted here by the magic circle as well? I heard they set it up to attract all the heirs here."

"Yea, I guess so…" mumbled Fate, not willing to let a newly met stranger know how she really ended up here. "Plus," Fate thought, "it's a bit embarrassing."

"Then, come with me! I already met another member of the families. We can all stay in the same inn! We will be working together in the future anyways."

"Umm… ok. Who was the other heir you met again?"

"I never told you. It's a secret. You will know when you see her." Hayate said playfully.

"… Okay."


End file.
